


Ryoga's Punishment

by PaperFox19



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: Humiliation, M/M, Punishment, Spanking, Yaoi, nude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 02:21:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3511643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ranma punishes Ryoga for all of his harassment. The lost boy gets a deep rooted lesson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ryoga's Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review; Reviews inspire new fics and keep me going on others

Ranma was sleeping in his room. Genma was out drinking with Tendo so Ranma got to sleep in his room alone for once. If he had the money he would get a place of his own, his own room, his own bed, far away from these crazy people. Ranma was just about to reach that perfect sleeping state, the sleep that’s so good you're perfectly relaxed in the morning, the sleep that should never be disturbed.

“Ranma Saotome prepare yourself!!” Ryoga yelled crashing into Ranma’s room fists drawn. Not only did he burst through the window he busted the floor when he landed. He threw a punch at the sleeping Ranma, and the pig tailed boy turned his head causing Ryoga’s fist to go through the floor.

Ryoga tried to throw another punch only to get kicked by Ranma. Ryoga freaked as Ranma’s furious aura radiated off him. “Ryoga!!!” Ranma’s voice was as dark as Ryoga had ever heard it. Ryoga ran to seek sanctuary from Ranma’s fury. His frantic running woke up everyone in the house.

Nabiki Akane and Kasumi came out and Ryoga hid behind them. “Ryoga what are you doing here?” Akane asked.

“Akane Ranma is trying to kill me for no reason…” Ryoga spoke trying to pull on the strings of Akane’s hate for Ranma. “RANMA!” Akane’s furry sparked only to die down as Ranma released a powerful killing intent. “Akane not now…”

Ranma stomped over to them. “Wow Ranma-kun you look downright pissed…” She turned to Ryoga. “You’re dead kid…”

“Ryoga I put up with your bull shit every day, your insane jealousy, your lost boy actions, and dealing with your curse, and I put up with during the day, but having you bust into my room at night break my window, damage the floor all while I’m trying to sleep, I’ve had it!!”

The three girls left Ryoga to his fate. “Wait please don’t leave me…” Ryoga had done a lot of things to Ranma in his life, including blaming Ranma for a lot of his problems, and the Tendo family has for the most part turned a blind eye to it, but Ryoga’s late night attack disturbed everyone’s sleep, and damages to the house meant loss of Nabiki’s funds, so Ryoga was dead.

Ranma dragged Ryoga back to his room. “Ranma look I…” Ranma slapped Ryoga. “I’m sick of your apologies Ryoga…” Ranma threw Ryoga onto his bed. “Mainly cause you don’t mean a damn word of it…” He sat down and forced Ryoga across his lap. “But I’m gonna make you mean it…” Ranma yanked down Ryoga’s pants and boxers down.

(AN: Slaps represent strikes to one cheek, Smacks represent strikes to both cheeks.)

“Wait…” Ryoga gasped, Ranma’s hand rose and came down hard on Ryoga’s firm rear. (Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack) Ryoga cried as his ass was spanked. Ranma’s powerful swats had Ryoga crying in his lap. His ass turned bright red from the slaps to each cheek. (Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap…)

“Ranma please ahh…” Ryoga cried as Ranma was relentless. (Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack…) Ranma ignored the lost boy’s cries and continued to spank his now red ass. (Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap) “I’m sorry I swear I’m sorry…” Ryoga’s face was as red as his ass.

“Oh you’re not sorry yet.” Ranma pushed Ryoga off him. Ranma went to the closet and pulled out a paddle. The paddled had medium sized holes to cut down on wind resistance. Ryoga tried to flee, and Ranma grabbed him. He used his own bandanas and tied Ryoga’s hands behind his back. Ranma began to swat Ryoga’s ass with the paddle.

Ryoga was paddled and his pain only fueled by his humiliation. When Ranma was done he kicked Ryoga out of his room without his pants or boxers. Ryoga blushed as he walked. Each step made him wince, and not only was he exposed but he was also hard. He cried in humiliation and he wandered the Tendo for 4 days without pants and even 4 days later his ass was red, and every time he saw Ranma he got hard. “Ranma this is all your fault!!”

‘He doesn’t learn does he…’ Ranma thought to himself, and he left to get the paddle.

end


End file.
